


Pregnancy Insecurities

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 001-100 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Davina is feeling insecure about her appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #6 'Mirror.'

Davina stood sideways staring at herself in the full-length mirror, disgusted with what she saw. At four months pregnant, her stomach was starting to swell.

“What are you doing?” said Cami, entering the bedroom.

“I’m getting fat” moaned Davina, flopping down on the bed face-first.

“What?” Cami asked, confused.

Davina rolled over onto her back and lifted up her shirt, revealing the slightly swollen belly beneath. “Look at this. I’m disgusting.”

Cami laughed. “You’re pregnant. With _two_ babies. That doesn’t make you disgusting, that makes you amazing.”

Davina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“It does. And sexy.”

“You think this is sexy?”

“I’ve never found you sexier” Cami assured her wife.

Davina smiled. “Prove it.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
